The Noise Behind Closed Doors
by psycho chibbi
Summary: Heero Duo and Wufei hear something interesting as they walk past Quatre and Trowa's room. One Shot. Warnings: slight suggestive and adult content, fluff, humor and plain silliness 4x3x4


The Noise Behind Closed Doors

by: a psycho chibi named Wendy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GW blah blah blah I have no money blah blah blah sock monsters ate my strudel blah blah blah

Warning: slight suggestive and sexual content, but not enough to get your knickers in a twist

Parings: 4x3x4

Hehe.. This is something short that I wrote today, I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

After several long morninghours of attempting to fix their gundams after their last mission, Heero, Duo, and Wufei were walking down the hall to their rooms that Quatre had provided for them once again. As they walked, Wufei and Duo were chatting lightly about what part they would need to finish their repairs while Heero would make an occasional comment or grunt passively. Soon they were about to pass by the room they knew Quatre and Trowa shared.

It didn't bother them that the two had gotten together, in fact it made a lot of sense the way they always new what the other was thinking. They made a very good team when they fought together, worked on missions together, or even made repairs to their gundams. The two were always the first to finish with their repairs because they were always in sync and knew what the other needed before they even asked. It was the nature of the quiet couple, and the other three pilots thought that they suited each other very well.

So when they passed by they were startled when they heard something coming from behind the large wooden door of the couple's room.

_"Oh God..."_ A loud voice moaned from the other side of the door.

When he recognized the sudden noise, Duo stopped and cocked his head to the side. "Did anyone else hear that?" he asked curiously as a sly grin tugged at his lips.

Wufei stopped as well and looked at the near evil grin warily. "Hear what?"

_"Oh my God!"_

Duo pointed to the door they stood in front of and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "That."

Wufei looked at the door in confusion for a moment but then his brow furrowed deeply as he rolled his eyes sarcastically. "My God... They're doing that now?" he snorted in light disgust.

Duo shrugged carelessly. "Why not? It's not like it's a secret that they're dating..." Suddenly the braided pilot realized something. "Hey... Didn't that sound like Trowa?" he asked them, his grin growing even wider.

"It did..." Heero finally spoke, but he turned away from the door and took a few steps away. "But we are not listening in on them, Duo." He stated flatly, having no interest in what his comrades did behind closed doors..

The braided boy pouted at the back of his stoic partner. "Oh... Come on, just for a minute? It's not like we're watching." he pointed out as he inched closer to the door.

Heero shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. "Absolutely..." When he turned back to face the other two pilots he saw that Duo and Wufei were already pressed against the door trying to listen to what was happening on the other side. "Not." He finished with a light growl. "This is completely immature." He stated as he moved over to the two long haired pilots with the intention to pull them away from the closed door.

"Shhh! We're trying to hear damnit!" Duo hissed in a whisper before pressing his ear back against the door..

_"Ohhhh... Oh yes..."_

Wufei's eyes grew wide as he clamped a hand over his mouth. "They are doing it... It's not even noon yet..." he whispered through his fingers.

_"Yes... Oh god Quatre! Yes!"_

Heero bit his lip lightly when he heard that cry of passion. "Well.. Now we know it is Trowa..." he muttered lightly, not even sure why he was listening in on them as well.

"Shhhh!" the other two hissed once more as they tried to concentrate on the sounds.

_"Right there... Damn... Hurts... But feels so good..."_ Trowa's voice called out on a lengthy moan.

_"Trowa... You're too tense... Relax..."_ Quatre's soft voice answered not long after.

On hearing that Duo began biting hard on his knuckles to keep from laughing.

Heero growled slightly and reached out to grab the collars of Wufei and Duo's shirts. "Come on, we shouldn't be listening to..." But Heero was cut off when another loud shout was heard.

_"Don't stop! Please, Quatre... Do it harder..."_ Trowa cried out breathlessly.

_"Trowa... I can't keep this up... I'm getting sore..."_ Quatre called out in between soft grunts.

At that Heero's eyes grew wide and his hands lost their grip on the other two's shirts. "Oh my." He barely mumbled.

_"Just a little more, Quatre... Right there.. Yeah... Oh god yes... Harder baby..."_ Trowa called out loudly before his voice dropped down to a deep growling moan.

His violet eyes wide in shock, Duo glanced over to Wufei. "Who knew Tro was so vocal?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

"Who knew indeed?" Wufei whispered with a bemused expression on his face.

Duo then looked fully at Wufei and smirked slightly. "Heh... I'm impressed, Wu.. I thought your nose would be bleeding by now." He quipped sarcastically.

Wufei blinked for a moment before the comment registered, but soon was glaring hard at the American. "Shut up, Maxwell!" he snapped as he swatted at Duo.

"Shhhh! Stop it!" Heero scolded, but was too late as he saw Duo dodge the blow and Wufei's hand collide hard with the door.

_"Trowa? Did you hear something?"_ Quatre's voice asked instantly after the loud banging sound.

"Oh shit!" Duo hissed as he glared back at Wufei. "Nice goin, Wu!"

_"I think I did..."_ Trowa responded, and soon the sound of bed springs shifting alerted them that they were probably getting out of bed.

_"Wait here while I go check it out."_ Quatre's voice was soon followed by the sounds of soft footsteps.

_"Okay, Quatre."_

Not wasting any time, both Wufei and Duo hopped up to their feet and dashed down the hall leaving Heero standing in the hall with a bemused expression on his normally stony features as he watched the two retreat. "So much for the fearless gundam pilots..." He snorted just as the door opened wide. Heero turned to the now opened door to see Quatre fully clothed and looking at him in confusion. _:Did he get dressed that fast:_ Heero wondered silently, impressed at the blonde's speed.

"Heero?" Quatre said in a surprised tone. "Was that you making all that noise?" the blonde asked as his aqua eyes scanned the hall way quickly.

Heero folded his arms over his chest and almost looked insulted at the question. _:Me making noise? That's a laugh...:_ he thought snidely before replying. "No, Wufei and Duo are having another fight." He stated flatly, thinking that it sounded like a reasonable answer since the two pilots were probably fighting at that very moment.

Quatre looked him in the eyes for a moment, somehow not buying that excuse. "Alright... I thought I heard someone up against the door..." He whispered more to himself, and was fairly certain that someone had been listening in on them. _:Hope they enjoyed it then...: _he thought as a slight smirk crossed his pale face.

"Quatre? Who is it?" Trowa's voice called out from inside the room.

Quatre briefly looked back in the room to answer. "Just Heero. Wufei and Duo are having another fight." he said, seeing no point in alarming his lover.

"Oh, well get back in here so I can give you a back rub." Trowa replied.

"Okay. I left the massage oil on the desk." Quatre told him casually. The blonde then turned his attention back to Heero. "Well, I'll see you later, Heero." He was about to shut the door when Heero stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Quatre. You mean you've been giving Trowa a back rub in there?" Heero asked as he frowned slightly.

The blonde raised a thin pale brow at the question as he nodded. "Yeah, he was feeling tense so I offered to give him one... Is there something wrong with that?" he asked, now knowing that he, and maybe the other two had been listening in on them. _:Naughty Heero...:_ the blonde thought in amusement.

Heero shook his head. "No, just curious, that's all." he replied quickly.

Not buying that at all, Quatre just smiled sweetly at the Wing Zero pilot. "Alright. Well, if that's all, I'll see you later." He said as he was about to shut the door once more.

"Yeah, later." Heero grunted as he turned around to head back down the hall.

"Oh and one more thing before you go, Heero."

His attention caught, Heero glanced back to see a very strange, almost mischievous smile on the pale face. "Yes, Quatre...?" he asked warily.

Quatre's smile grew into a very evil smirk as he spoke. "Next time just knock, and we'll gladly let you in... And be sure to pass that on to Duo and Wufei as well..." He said with a quick and flirty wink. "Later, Heero..." Quatre purred his name before moving back into the room and closing the door behind him.

Now all alone, and thoroughly shocked in the hall, Heero turned to head back to his own room. "Was Quatre flirting with me...?" He asked as he slowly made his way down the hall. "Maybe.. I should pass it on to the others... A massage... Hmm..." Heero chuckled to himself. He then walked down the hall to ponder suggesting something to his comrades.

When the perfect soldier had disappeared around the corner, the door to Quatre and Trowa's room slowly opened and two pairs of eyes peeked out.

"You think they'll be back?" Trowa asked in a whisper as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

Leaning back into his lover's embrace, Quatre gave a lazy smile as he snuggled down into those strong arms. "I know they'll be back... With you moaning like that how could they not?" He asked with a soft laugh as he turned his head to kiss at the French pilot's slender neck.

Trowa let out a soft purr as he let his hands wander under the pale blue shirt that Quatre wore. "Very sneaky plan of yours, little one... Us being more open with our relationship so we'll drag the others into it..." he chuckled lightly.

Quatre giggled and licked playfully at his lover's neck. "It's obvious that they're interested in us... And besides... I am the strategist of this group for a reason, Trowa dear.." The blonde quipped lightly.

Trowa smiled and leaned his head down to kiss Quatre's cheek and whisper in his ear. "Well, while we're waiting... What do you say to that back rub I promised you, Mr. Strategist?" he mumbled as he began caressing softly as the smooth skin of the blonde boy's stomach.

A light shudder passed through Quatre's body and squirmed in pleasure within Trowa's grasp. "Mmm.. I say lets get started now.. Maybe if both of us are loud enough they'll come back sooner..."

"It's worth a try..." Trowa chuckled as he quickly reached out and closed the door once more.

Needless to say it was going to be a very...

_"OH YES! Trowa! Do that again!"_

Very interesting day.

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

The end!

Hehe...

I'm horrible

Hope you liked it as much as I did.

Later!


End file.
